Hope is Still Alive
by razorbackmike
Summary: He still lives after five thousand years. Now after Palpatine as made his move, will he regain his Hope? Can Aayla help him? Summary sucks sorry. Naruto/Aayla pairing.
1. Dead Man Walking

**Hope is still Alive**

**Hey guys. I've always wanted to try a star wars crossover so I hope ya'll like it. Review please the feed back helps more than you think.**

**Ch1: Dead man walking**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Felucia, unknown location**

A blonde haired man watched the company of clones move through the dense jungle. He had no emotion in his open right eye. His left was closed with a scar going over it.

He knew what Palpatine had planned and he honestly didn't care. He had given up on peace all those years ago when he went through war after war. He didn't care who won, he just picked a side and fought to the bitter end.

This was the only war he hadn't been involved in. At least not directly. Several clients had hired him for assasination missions and the works.

He found hims gaze lingering on the blue skinned woman. She was beautiful, had a shapely body- He pushed these thoughts away. For over five thousand years he had not been able to die. He couldn't have a family without them dieing while he watched on, forever young. Besides, his world had been destroyed long ago.

For the longest time he felt dead but couldn't die.

He turned and walked into the jungle. He started to get the same feeling in his gut whenever he was going to get dragged into something.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Felucia**

**Outer-rim Territories**

Aayla Secura walked out of the tent and stretched her aching muscles, failing to suppress a groan as she felt her joints pop. She had been stuck in that communications tent for the past two hours being debriefed by Masters Yoda and Windu. To be debriefed by the two of the highest ranking Masters of the Jedi Order was an intimidating endeavour, and not something she would like to be in again anytime soon. Felucia was a burning death trap. The temperature during the day was staggering at between sixty to eighty degrees, except during the night cycle or heavy storms, where it was known to fall to minus ten.

Aayla's choice of attire was just right for this environment. At the moment she had chosen to wear a pair of skin tight leather pants, a cut leather vest which left her arms and stomach bear and a pair of knee high black boots. Even with this attire it was still hot, and she was usually covered in sweat from her exertions before the day was out. She certainly didn't envy her Clone Troopers, boiling away inside those armoured suits.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them to see the stream of activity taking place around her. The base was being taken down and packed up. Her army was on the move. Clone troopers were loading themselves inside All Terrain Open Transports, AT-OT's, and the four legged All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, or AT-TE's. All in all they were on schedule, and the 327th Star Corps would be ready to advance within the hour.

The Divisions Clone Commander, Bly, told her the entire corp respected her for getting them out of several tight spots. after their first tour together. Aayla was hoping for the division to return to Coruscant after the battle of Seleucami for leave, but was denied and given a new mission.

Originally the mission was to capture high ranking Separatist leader Shu Mai. But that had quickly changed just a few days after they arrived on planet. They had saved a fellow Jedi Knight, Barriss Offee, who had reported that not only had Shu Mai left the planet, but she had planned to poison Felucia's water supply. Aayla reported this to the High Council, where she was ordered to remain and stop this crisis.

"Ma'am," She turned to see her friend and confidant standing to attention right behind her. Bly was her Clone Commander, the second-in-command of the 327th. He had watched her back since she was assigned as their superior, and the two had become close friends over the years they spent together. Bly was fully garbed in his field armour, the once pristine white with yellow trim now chipped and scorched from combat. "The division is ready to move out. All we are waiting for is your order."

She nodded her head, "Very well commander. Tell the Division they may advance."

"Yes, General," The commander replied, before leaning in a little. "Are you alright, old scruffs didn't give you a hard time did they."

She smirked at his statement. Bly had become quite protective of her over the years, heck half the corps had become overprotecting of her. "Nothing I couldn't take care of. They just want to know when we'll be finished mopping up."

She sighed before changing the subject. "Has Barriss moved out yet?"

"About ten minutes ago General," Bly replied. "Don't worry she's in good hands."

"Of course she's in good hands, Galle's with her." Aayla replied with a pout, turning around to survey the thick alien jungle before her.

It happened suddenly. Her mind was assaulted by a mass of memories and emotions that were not hers. So many that it was impossible to filter them out, they were completely incoherent. Hands blurred up to hold onto her forehead. She let out a gasp, and then a startled cry as the psychic backlash continued its assault. A few images became clear.

An entire continent plunged into war. A madman trying to conquer all.

Several cities in ruins, buildings burning and streets littered with corpses. Battlefields covered with blood and strange white monsters.

Shadowy figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds. A single blonde haired man in a black trench coat, with some sort of head band that was slashed through.

Aayla awoke with a start, feeling a set of hands grip her shoulders and shake her. Slowly she opened her eyes to be met with Bly's worried face. His mouth moved, but she could not hear the words.

"General, damn it Aayla. Can you hear me!"

"Yes," She replied, voice a croak. "Yes Bly, I can hear you."

"Are you alright?" The commander asked, face set in a worried frown as he helped her into a sitting position. Had she blacked out? She didn't know, but judging by her commander's reaction she must have.

"I don't know," Aayla replied with a frown, right hand absently massaging her temple in a vain attempt to rid her of the lingering pain. "I think I had a vision, but it was strong, stronger than anything I've ever had before."

The commander nodded. "Should I call a medic?"

"No." Aayla replied, accepting his extended hand to help her get back to her feet. "It's nothing, I'll be fine."

She turned, ignoring Bly's worried glance to look over the alien Felucian forest. Mushroom shaped trees reaching up to the skyline, barren landscape occasionally broken by the shoots of smaller vegetation she did not recognise. Something in those woods was calling to her. She didn't know what, just that she felt some kind of pull coming from there. Like the force was guiding her.

"Bly, can you take command for a moment?" She asked, knowing the answer before it left his mouth.

"Of course." Bly replied in an unsure voice. "Then lead them to the rendezvous point." She ordered lightly, offering him a reassuring smile to try and negate his fears.

It didn't work.

"I don't think I should leave you alone after such a well, I don't know what it was." He said in a concerned tone of voice.

She waved him off, "I'm fine now Bly, but something in this forest is calling out to me, and I don't think I'll get any rest until I find out what."

Bly studied her for a moment before sighing in defeat. The rest of them will have his balls on a hook for this. "Can I at least convince you to take a squad of ARC Troopers along?"

She gave him a cheeky grin. "They'll only slow me down. But if it puts your mind at rest then alright." She started walking towards the dense jungle.

Bly nodded and put his helmet back on. "Alpha team, escort the General until the rendezvous point. We'll meet you there." A group of four ARC troopers all saluted and moved to follow their General.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Jungles of Felucia**

Bly had been leading the company to the rendezvous for about ten minutes when his communicator went off. It was a secured channel that could only be accessed by the Chancilor himself.

A blue hologram appeared and said words that made him loose all faith.

"Execute Order 66." Before it had ended he was already running towards Aayla. He shouted for one of his captains to take charge and carry on.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Aayla was only about twenty yards ahead of the ARC squad when the sergent recieved the order.

He discretely signaled the other three and told them the order. As they prepared their weapons they walked closer to her. Something she noticed.

"I'm sorry General. It's been an honor serving with you." Aayla's eyes widened and she tried to reach for her light saber but the clones already had their weapons aimed at her.

She sqweezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end. She heard blasts going off and several screams. She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw all four clones dead and the mysterious man from her vision in front of her. Bly had burst through the canopy with his blaster ready to fire. He kept it raised at the stranger when he saw the dead bodies.

He was wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black, steel-toed combat boots. He had on a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt/mask combo. A Black trench coat that had a high collar topped the look. Its sleeves looked as if they had been ripped off and the bottom looked tattered as well. He also was wearing thin, black sunglasses that covered his eyes, the left one had a scar going over it . He had a wierd tatoo of a Kitsune on his right arm. It looked like a demonic fox ready to strike with tribal markings all around it. He also had a head band with a slash on it as well that was located on his right shoulder. His hair was pulled into a small pony tail that stopped about mid shoulder.

But what drew her attention most was the six foot long blade leaning on his shoulder. It was bandaged with blood seeping through it. The bottom of the hilt was decorated with a skull.

"General, we have to get you out of here. The others are going to start Order 66." Bly said in a rushed tone full of worry. His blaster was still pointed at the blonde.

Aayla looked startled at what he said. "Wait, what is Order 66? We weren't briefed on it." The blonde haired man finally spoke in an bored tone.

"He means that when the Chancilor gives that order, then all Jedi are to be eliminated. It's to only be used when the Chancilor has had an attempted assasination on his life via the Jedi. And could you stop pointing that shit at me. I saved her from _your_ men. Now I'm gonna leave this god forsaken rock. You two can come if you want, but your welcome to try your chances with an army of clones." Aayla widened her eyes as the strange man spoke. Bly looked at her for the confirmation to lower his weapon and when she nodded her head he did just that.

Aayla looked at the man still shocked out of her mind and horrified at the possibilities. "I can't go. I need to recuse Barriss before they get to her. Come on Bly." Before she could leave though the stranger stopped them.

"She's already dead. I felt her life fade right before your men turned on you." Aayla stopped in her tracks. She was faced away from both men so they coudn't see her tears. Bly turned to the blonde and spoke hesitantly.

"What do you mean by, '_felt_' her life fade?" Aayla turned as she was curious as well, her tears were gone and the only sign that she had cried was her blood-shot eyes.

"I'll explain it later, if we don't leave right now they are going to send renforcements. My ship is not far from here." He turned and walked in the direction of his ship. Bly looked at his superior for orders.

Aayla sighed before walking after him. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go." Bly nodded his head sadly to the grim statement. "Would it be too much trouble to know the name of the man who saved me?" Aayla asked the blonde who only faltered for a second.

"Naruto." Was all he said before continuing.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

After a ten minute walk they arrived at his ship.

It was a YT-1300 freighter. It was a dull grey color with some white. In faded letters they saw it's name, _Forward onto Dawn_. The ship itself looked menacing. It had so many weapons and cannons poking out of it. When they were inside both Bly and Aayla were impressed by the hard ware on the ship.

All of its systems were very advanced and as state of the art as they get. It's engines were definantly not legal. It had heavy duty sheilds and life support systems. The damn thing even had two ball turrets and sixteen torpedo tubes. Two rear turrets guarded the backside. Three cannons were positioned on both sides as well. All in all it was armed to the teeth.

As the followed Naruto to the control room they noticed that almost every room stored some kind of weapon. Bly was starting to drool at the prospect of so much gear while Aayla was curious to why he would need all of those weapons.

Naruto sat in the pilot's chair and started to lift her off the ground. Aayla and Bly didn't relax until they had entered hyper-space. Naruto set the ship on auto-pilot while he walked past them towards the Armory/Storage Bay.

"There are two rooms down the hall you can use. The cafeteria is just past that. I don't mind if you restock your weapons and ammo because where we're headed, you're gonna need it. It will take a few days to get there though." He continued down the hall and disappeared.

Bly sighed and walked towards the cafeteria. "This is gonna be along trip." Aayla nodded her head and followed him. She wanted to question Naruto more on his abilities, but he said the trip would take a little while and they had time. So she decided to eat first.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Hey hoped ya liked it. This isn't a copy of The Good Left Undone, the start is only kinda similar. Yes I also know the relevance of the ship's name to those who have played Halo.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya this is Razor.**


	2. Painful Reminders and Survivors?

**Hope is still Alive**

**Hey guys. Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry but it will only be a Naruto/Aayla pairing. I like the idea of him meeting up with other Jedi though. And as for Naruto's left eye, well that's a surprise. Review please the feed back helps more than you think.**

**Ch2: Painful Reminders and Survivors?**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Hyper-space, Aboard the _Forward onto Dawn_**

Bly and Aayla were surprised when they arrived in the cafeteria. It had enough room for around thirty people. The ship looked big, but they didn't know it could hold that many people. As they sat down to eat the meals the droids made they enjoyed the silence.

That was until a blue blur flew right past them and crashed into the kitchen. Bly grabbed his blaster and Aayla drew her light saber. They cautiously approached the room as more crashing sounds eminated from it. Aayla nodded to Bly and they charged into the room.

A blue...thing, with what looked like scales all over it was feasting on the food. It stopped and looked at them as they did the same. An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Then the...thing, grinned at them with razor sharp teeth.

"It seems you have met Samehada." The calm voice shook them from their stupor. They saw Naruto leaning on the doorway gazing at the now identified Samehada. The big blue thing then gurgled something at Naruto who just jerked his head lightly towards the droids preparing food. It took off again after the food.

Naruto turned to them and spoke in his usual monotone voice. "It's impolite to stare." Bly looked at Samehada while Aayla blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

'Why do I feel this way? Is it him that is making me feel like I am?' Aayla thought in utter confusion. Naruto only raised an eyebrow at the blush and turned to watch Samehada as he spoke again.

"Samehada is a sentient sword. It chooses it's own master. The name translates roughly to 'Shark Skin Blade' in basic." Aayla's eyes widened when she heard that the sword was sentient, Bly just looked confused.

"Now hold up. What do you mean 'Sentient'? I might not be the brightest crayon in the box but that shouldn't be possible." Aayla nodded her head uncertainly. This had never happened before, well at least not according to the Jedi archives. Naruto continued to stare at the monsterous blade for a few seconds and then he asnwered the question.

"It's an ancient sword, over five thousand years old. It was said to have been made from a turtle demon's hide. The sword itself is alive. Many who have tried to take it as their own were eaten by Samehada because they weren't worthy." Bly looked slightly disgusted at the last part while Aayla outright frowned at the sword's bloody past.

Aayla pushed those thoughts from her mind and decided now was as good a time as any to ask him about his abilities. She still wondered how he was able to sense Barriss's death.

"So now that we are in a safer location, are you going to explain to us about your powers?" Bly tore his gaze from the blade and focused on Naruto. Naruto felt both of their eyes on him and he sighed. He was starting to miss when it was just him and Samehada... Scratch that. The damn sword was annoying.

"People from my planet have the ability to harness an energy source called chakra. Chakra is the base of all life in the universe. It is a combination of phyisical and spiritual energies. Those who have trained to sense it can feel the life forces around them." Aayla and Bly were confused when he said this. But they held their questions until he was finished.

"We used chakra to manipulate the elements to use them in battle. We were able to create blades of wind and Dragons from water and fire. We could move the earth itself." Bly noticed how he kept using past tense and was only more confused. Had something happened? He had never heard of a people who could do such things, so something had to have happened.

Aayla came to a similar conclusion but she voiced her questions. "What do you mean could? I've never heard of a species able to preform such feats. Either your lieing or something happened. Which is it?" Naruto was silent for what seemed like forever. Then he turned and started to leave the room. He spoke one last time before he left.

"War."

This caught both Bly and Aayla off guard. A war that wiped out an entire planet? It had happened before, but only in the earliest years of the Republic. Bly felt he was pushing to much. The way Naruto walked and talked...It was similar to that of an old veteran. Aayla however wasn't statisfied and followed him to the bridge. Bly sighed and sat down to finish his meal, but before he could he heard a whine.

Bly looked up and saw Samehada with a pout, begging for more food. It was really disturbing, especially with it's teeth. He put on a stern face and prepared for the worst.

"No, bad sword."

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Bridge, _Forward onto Dawn_**

Naruto was sitting in the captain's seat. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to trust the beautiful Twi'lek. He couldn't be falling for her. He had just met her and he would only be hurting himself in the long run. His peace was disturbed when said woman walked in. She had a stern look on her face with her arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow at this. It felt like he was a child being reprimanded.

"Tell me the whole story of how your people were destroyed. I've never heard of any people able to do what you said." Naruto was starting to get annoyed. He wanted to tell her but his heart had been hurt too many times for it just to be that easy.

"Why do you care? This isn't any of your business." Aayla was angered by this, and all of the pent up feelings she had been building were let out. First she felt the masive blow in the Force from all of the death, then she was being drawn to him for some reason. And he had the _gall_ to say what he did.

"Why do I care? I don't know honestly! For some reason the Force is pulling me towards you and I've never had these feelings. It's so confusing and then...oh Force, all of the death. I felt each of them become one with it." Then she turned into a blubbering mess. Tears streamed down her face and her words were jumbled as Naruto sat there shocked. Bly was outside the doorway, unseen, with a grim face.

Before she knew it, Aayla was enveloped by some warmth. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto hugging her, not saying a word, but he was comforting her. Something that had become foreign to him. She felt right, like this was the way things were supposed to be. She just stopped thinking and started to cry into his chest, getting his coat wet with her tears.

Bly gave a small smile outside and started to walk back to the cafeteria when his path was blocked by Samehada with the same disturbing pout. He shivered and just gave up. The damn thing was too much trouble to deal with right now.

"Fine, let's go get some food. Be quiet though." If it heard him Samehada didn't give any recognition as it bolted towards the cafeteria.

Naruto didn't know why he did it. Hugging her just felt right to him. For the first time in years, he felt happy, content. He was at some form of peace. Then a dark voice from the past crept up.

**"You know kit, I could make it so you could stay with her."** Naruto's right eye widened then narrowed.

_'What do you mean Kurama?'_ He asked back in his mind. He never let go of Aayla because it would alert her.

**"I mean if you mark her as your mate then she would only die when you die. And if she died then you would die. Just think about it."** And the Demonic fox retreated back into the depths of his mind.

Naruto was shocked out of his mind. He was really angry at the bastard for _not_ telling him sooner but he could talk to him later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

Aayla felt her heart skip a beat when he first made contact with her. She knew what the feelings ment. She was falling for him. He saved her then comforted her in her time of need. She felt at conflict with the Jedi code but the feelings made her feel at peace with the galaxy.

When she had stopped crying she still held on to him as if he were the pillar holding up her world. Naruto spoke in a soft tone with warmth in it.

"You wanted to hear the story of my people? Well listen good because it's a long and sad story." Aayla blushed so much her face was turning bright red when he picked her up and sat down in his seat with her in his lap. Her arms were around his neck as she snuggled into his chest.

Naruto was slightly uncomfortable with this, but that came with ignoring your emotions for years.

"It all started on the day I was born..."

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Hours later**

Aayla was shocked. No shocked wasn't the right word. More like overloaded. Bly wasn't fairing much better as he was back outside leaning on a wall as he listened to the story.

Naruto was five thousand years old. A demon sealed inside of him kept him from dieing. His world was destroyed by cataclismic war after war. He was the last of his people left in all of the wide galaxy. His left eye was something called the Sharingan, which was given to him by a dieing teacher. He could manipulate the elements to his command. Not to mention that he had several swords that could hold up against a light saber.

Aayal could tell it was no lie. The haunted look in his eye told her that much. And he had shown her his Sharingan. Naruto sighed before lifting her as he walked towards the room he had given her. Bly started to freak out and struggled to make it to his room before they reached him. Naruto walked into Aayla's room and laid her down and started to walk out.

She wimpered a little. "Please could you stay with me tonight?" She asked in a whimper after he had set her onto her bed. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Aayla blushed.

"Not like that you ass. I just don't want to be alone tonight." Naruto nodded and took off his coat and his boots. Aayla blushed slightly when she saw his muscled form, but what took the cake was when his mask came off. He had an angular face with no scars, but he had these strange whisker marks. He laid down next to her. Before he could roll over and face the other way she clung to him and buried her face in his chest. Her lekku were curled in content.

It took Naruto quite a while to get comfortable.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**The next morning**

Ayala woke feeling better than she had the day before. She hugged her warm pillow tighter until she heard a small groan. Her eyes snapped open as she saw Naruto gazing at the ceiling. He grunted and spoke in a gruff voice.

"You sqweeze in your sleep." She blushed and tightened her hold again. This resulted in another grunt and she smirked before laying her head back on his chest.

"Pillows don't talk." Naruto had a small smile as he hesitantly hugged her back. Someone cleared their throat, snapping the two out of their relaxation. Aayla blushed like crazy while Naruto looked mildly annoyed. Bly had a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame.

Bly had forgone his clone trooper uniform and armor. Now he had on a black armor plated chest with camo fatigues on underneath that. He also had on several armor paddings around his joints and black boots on. Naruto lazily raised an eyebrow at that. Bly snorted at the look he was getting.

"You said help yourself and I did. I can't go around in my old uniform anyway. The monitor said we'll be reaching where ever we're headed in about three hours."

Both looked at Naruto expectantly as he got back into full gear. Aayla was already dressed so she didn't need to change since she didn't have any spare clothes. When they reached the bridge Aayla had had enough.

"Well, are you going to tell us where we're going?" Naruto looked up from the controls and spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"All you had to do was ask." Bly's eye was twitching and Aayla muttered ass. Naruto smirked for a little longer before getting serious.

"There is a safe haven for some of your younglings on one of Madalore's moons. We're going to get them before the Empire does." Bly nodded and went to the Armory to check out some more weapons he wanted to try out.

Aayla stood there while Naruto spoke again. "You want to know how I know this?" She nodded and looked expectant. Naruto however didn't miss a beat.

"I happen to have a very good spy network. That's how I knew about Order 66 and this particular safe haven." Aayla gave in to his logic. Being around as long as he has been, well you tend to pick a few things up.

"I figured you might want to make sure they were alright before we moved on." She gave a small smile at his thoughtfullness. Aayla had a small blush as an idea came to her head. Before he knew what was happening Aayla had given him a peck on the cheek and ran out of the room. Naruto couldn't but let out a smile at that.

Things were looking up for him. Finally.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Jedi master Shaak Ti nad her Jedi Padawan Maris Brood had escaped the purge that was Order 66 and had been watching over twenty two younglings since it had happened. ShaakTi herself was a Togruta and Maris was a female Zebrek.

They were on one of Mandalore's moons which was never used or visited very often. All they could hope for was a miracle.

So when a ship started to descend towards them that was armed to the teeth, well they were very cautious. Shaak Ti turned to her padawan and started to give orders.

"Maris, take the younglings inside. If something happens then run. I'll hold them for as long as I can." Maris looked ready to object to her master's order but the look she was giving her left her with no choice.

As she went inside the cave Shaak Ti ignited her green light saber and prepared for the worst. As the ship landed the hatch opened and when it had fully descended a female figure was walking down the ramp.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Aayla bowed to her and spoke in a happy tone. "Master Ti, it is good to see you. I was rescued on Felucia and my rescuer told me of this place. I had hoped we would find you before the Empire."

"What do you mean your rescuer?" Shakk Ti asked in a cautious tone. Aayla spoke quickly as to relieve her of he doubt.

"He saved my life from the clones that almost killed me. He is still on the ship but we have enough food and provisions for as many as you may have." Shaak Ti wasn't totally trustful but if Aayla trusted him then she really didn't have a choice.

"Maris, bring the younglings. We're leaving." Maris was shocked but didn't question her master and started to heard the children into the space ship.

When they were on board Shaak Ti turned to Aayla and spoke in a neutral voice. "So who is the one who rescued you?"

"That would be me." A voice said behind her.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Well hoped ya liked it.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya this is Razor.**


	3. Journey home

**Hope is still Alive**

**Hey guys. Naruto's swords won't be cut through right away but if the fight drags on then a light saber would cut through it. Review please the feed back helps more than you think.**

**Ch3: Journey home**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

_**Forward onto Dawn**_

When they were on board Shaak Ti turned to Aayla and spoke in a nuetral voice. "So who is the one who rescued you?"

"That would be me." A voice said behind her.

Shaak Ti turned to locate the source of the voice. It was Naruto in full gear, which did nothing to ease her nervousness. His scar going vertically down his left eye was drawing the attention of some of the younglings. Their hushed whispers and and stares were poorly hidden. Aayla suppressed a giggle when she Naruto's eye start to twitch. Shaak Ti raised a delicate eyebrow wondering what the outcome would be.

Naruto crouched down to become eye level with most of the younglings and proceeded to stare back at them. Shaak Ti sweat dropped along with her padawan. Then a scream broke them all from their trances. Bly had struggled down the hall fighting with Samehada over a steak. "Oh no ya don't, ya scaley bastard! This is _my_ steak!" And the fight continued.

It was hard to tell which the children were more afraid of.

Shaak Ti and Maris ignited their light sabers and were about to decapitate the poor former clone commander. Aayla had to jump in their paths to stop them.

"Wait! He's with us. And so is that sword, unfortunately." She added in a semi-bitter undertone. Naruto twitched and tore his gaze from the disturbing scene.

"Now I don't think you're giving Samehada a fair trial here. It saved your life." Shaak Ti and Maris just continued to get more and more confused. Shaak Ti exercised all the patience and control she had gained from her years in the Jedi Order to deal with the situation.

"QUIET!" She yelled. The younglings had stopped screaming, Bly and Samehada stopped fighting, Naruto and Aayla froze in place. One of the children leaned over to his friend and whispered even though everyone could hear him. "Master Ti is scary when she gets mad." Aayla almost burst out laughing right there while Naruto raised an eyebrow. Maris looked conflicted over how to react, she was her master after all.

She took a deep breath and looked at Aayla. "Start from the begining. And what is that...uh, thing, and why is it fighting a clone?" Naruto just turned and walked to the bridge. When Aayla tried to stop him he just spoke as he continued down the hall.

"You can do this, you're a big girl. Besides, I believe in a sink or swim policy. If you can't explain it right, then send 'em to me. There are rooms but you're going to have to share. If you are hungry there are droids in the cafeteria. Oh, and don't feed the sword please, that's the result." As he gestured towards Bly and Samehada.

Bly spoke up one last time before Naruto was out of earshot. "And where exactly are we going now?"

Naruto stopped at the door leading to the bridge. "My home." And he went inside to enter the Hyper-space coordinates.

Shaak Ti looked at a nervous Aayla with an annoyed expression. "Explain."

Aayla just groaned while Bly laughed at her. She rounded on him quickly to retaliate. "Oh shut up you big baby. Just give the damn sword the steak."

"Hey, this is about principle and honor." Shaak Ti's patience was wearing thin really quickly. Maris turned to the younglings and spoke in a nervous tone. "Cover your ears, this may get a little, ah, carried away."

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Bridge, _Forward onto Dawn_**

Naruto wasn't all that torn up about going back to his home planet. No, it was going back to his village that was the problem. It would be the perfect place to hide considering that no one but him knew where it was. But going back ment he would have to be reminded of all of the painful memories that haunted him to this day. He had to watch as his friends slowly died while he lived on, eternally young. He left the village as soon as he could, and he left the planet soon after.

A stray merchant ship had accidentally landed on the planet and, in exchange for some of the minerals and plants, Naruto got a ride off the rock.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was the only village still intact because of the seals he placed all over the village. He had them placed before he had left.

Honestly, why was he such a mess when it came to that? Anything else he could brave without a fear.

His concentration was broken when he heard the Jedi master's scream again. He couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. After about thirty minutes later, said master walked into the room with Aayla and Bly. He sighed as he just knew Samehada was going to cause some kind of trouble.

Shaak Ti walked until she was beside Naruto and stared out the window, watching the stars fly by. She had heard the summary of Naruto's tale from Aayla. There were several things she still wished to ask him but they were personal questions and it wasn't her place. After several seconds she finally turned to him and bowed.

"Thank you for saving Aayla as well as the younglings and my padawan. We owe you a great debt." Naruto just waved it off, which surprised the Jedi master.

"It was no problem. My spies are working on getting the list of Jedi that are still alive from the Empire. But they only know that it's on one of the deep core worlds, so it will take some time before we know the exact number of survivors." Shaak Ti nodded gratefully.

"Do you know of any other Jedi who survived? And where are we going exactly?" Naruto stiffened at the last question but answered reguardless.

"My spies were able confront Jedi master Plo Koon and aid him in escaping, his padawan was not as fortunate. Master Yoda is also alive. And there are several safe havens you Jedi have that haven't been discovered. So there is a possible number of at least one hundred plus total that are confirmed. The other knights and masters, I have no idea. But my sources said that Master Tholme, Master Tra'saa, and Quinlan Vos were seen traveling together on Tatooine. My spies are the best in the galaxy." Aayla's heart jumped when she heard both of the men who trained her were alive. Shaak Ti nodded grimly at the low number but could only hope for the best.

Aayla held her silence no longer. "Naruto, is it possible to come in contact with Master Quinlan and the others?" The spotlight turned it's attention on her but she was to focused to notice.

Naruto nodded his head and Aayla almost cried. "Can we go and pick them up? Please, two of them were my masters and Master Tra'saa also has helped me in the past." Shaak Ti was not all for the idea of picking up a former Jedi, even one who had resigned. But she also saw the logic of gathering the other masters. She decided to voice her own question.

"Do your spies know where Master Plo Koon is?" Naruto was getting annoyed, he couldn't answer one question because several others kept popping up.

"First, we are going to my home world, which is beyond the outer rim. Second, yes Aayla we will pick them up after dropping off the others. And lastly, Master Plo Koon is with my spies in the underground cimeworld of Serenno." Happy that he staisfied their questions he continued.

"Now that all of that is out of the way could someone go check on Samehada? I just know something is going to happen. And we'll be reaching my home world in about three weeks. I'lll send word to my spies to tell Master Plo Koon to stay hidden and to make contact with the other three, and, if possible, hide them."

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Three weeks later**

Things were a little hectic on the Forward onto Dawn. Constant fights between Bly and Samehada over food, and the works. But they had finally arrived at Naruto's home planet. The younglings had gathered along with everyone else to see it.

It was beautiful in every sense of the word. There was one huge continent that was surrounded by a vast ocean. Naruto took this time to explain a little of the past of his home.

"The continent wass divided into a number of different countries in it's prime. Each country had a hidden village, which housed the shinobi's of each country. Countries operated as separate political entities and were presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyo who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kage. A kage is the strongest ninja in the village and it's leader. Those countries maintained balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties were periodically signed, but they were generally not worth much more than the paper they were written on." The children were entranced by his story while Shaak Ti, Aayla, Bly, and Maris listened in rapt attention.

"The Land of Fire was one of the largest and most powerful countries in the world, and the home of some of the strongest shinobi in the planet's history. Its government leader was the Fire Daimyo. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries would soon adopt. The Land of Fire was appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village.

Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure had a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five official Hokage, the last one being Tsunade Senju, a woman feared because of her monsterous strength and widely known for her medical skills. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument. This has all of the past Kage's faces looking over the village. Although Konoha which was known as the most powerful village, possessing an elite shinobi army corps, much like the country in which it resides, had been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, it remained one of the most powerful villages in existence, and had great military power and influence, though this waned in the final years. It is also the village from which I hail." This was new to everyone except Aayla and Bly, who had overheard them speaking.

"There were four other great nations and hidden villages. Sunagakure was the Village Hidden in the Sand. They specialised in wind techniques and puppetry. They were allied to Konoha after the First Shinobi World War. I was friends with the Godaime Kazekage or the fifth Wind shadow. He was a good man. Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist, were mainly focused towards water techniques. They were known for their superior swordsmenship and their blood lust in battle, though over the years it waned it was still greater than any other nation's. Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, used mostly lightning based jutsu and were only second to the Mist when it came to swordsmenship. Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rock, specialised in earth techniques. Iwagakure was well known for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi; as soon as the Tsuchikage gave an order, the Iwa-nin did so without hesitating, even if it ment death. There were also several smaller villages that participated in wars and other things." The younglings were fascinated by the abilities Naruto's people could do. The Jedi and clone were shocked by the very militarized world.

They started their descent and Naruto decided to wrap things up.

"Over the course of it's years, the nations waged war after war. Children from the age of six were trained and sent out to fight for their village at twelve. The ranks went from Genin, bieng the lowest, to chunin, then Jonin, which means high or elite shinobi. The best of the best were offered the chance to join ANBU which operated behind the curtains during peace time. Then Kage which ment you were in charge of the village. From internal problems to war, they had to deal with it. There have been several small wars and invasions in between the Great Wars. But as time progressed the wars seemed to slowly decimate the populace. A grand total of four Shinbi World Wars occured. I only fought in the last one and several smaller conflicts."

The children were trying to wrap the idea around their heads but were having a difficult time. Shaak Ti looked on with pity as did Maris. Bly couldn't seem to understand why they didn't stop fighting and ended up killing themselves off. Aayla was more concerned about Naruto. He seemed to be devoid of emotion as he spoke. They had gotten to know each other better over the past three weeks and she had developed a small crush on him. Though she didn't know it, Naruto felt the same. They spent many nights talking about their lives and their likes as well as dislikes. She learned Naruto was extremely loyal to those few precious to him.

Shaak Ti had noticed the two getting closer. And while she disapproved of the violation of the Jedi Code, she also felt the tiniest bit happy for Aayla. Something was cresting over the planet that caught her and everyone else's attention.

"What is_ that_?"

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Hey guys, I went into a little bit more detail in this chapter but don't worry next chapter there will be fight sequences and the works so I just ask for you to be a little patient.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**This is Razor, cya.**


	4. The Reach, and oh looky, Demons

**Hope is still Alive**

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter of explanations so just please bear with me here. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Review please the feed back helps more than you think.**

**Ch4: The Reach, and oh looky, Demons**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**_Forward onto Dawn_, Naruto's Home World**

Shaak Ti had noticed the two getting closer. And while she disapproved of the violation of the Jedi Code, she also felt the tiniest bit happy for Aayla. Something was cresting over the planet that caught her and everyone else's attention.

"What is _that_?"

A enormous ship crested over the top of the planet. It was nearly as wide as the planet itself. The younglings all were glued to the window, watching the monsterous craft orbit the world. It was shaped like a giant rectangular box. It wasn't the prettiest ship, okay it was down right _Ugly_. With a capitol U. And big and ugly don't go well together. But they saw hundreds of box shaped turrets lining the whole damn thing.

Naruto smirked beneath his mask and spoke with a hint of pride.

"When you have as much time and money as I do, you tend to get bored really quickly with nothing exploding. That is my pride and joy, the **_Reach_**. The ship that can touch the heavens and more. It has so many damn weapons on it, I could storm Coruscant and have a fifty fifty chance at winning." Bly looked at him as if he was crazy, and maybe he was a little bit. Shaak Ti, Maris, and Aayla had similar feelings.

Bly voiced his scepticism because he had seen first hand what the Empire's war machine could do.

"Oh, I doubt that. You'd have to make your way through at least fifty ships varrying in class. Not to mention the renforcements that would be called the moment you arrived." Naruto's smirk only grew and when Aayla saw the glint in his right eye she almost groaned at his paranoia. The children, thankfully, were still gazing at the massive ship.

"Well that is the only variable in the strategy. I have no idea how many ships they would call. If it were another one hundred or so then there is a good chance I would fail." Their gazes were filled with a tiny bit of concern for his sanity. His grin threatened to split his face. They could see it through his mask and it unnerved them.

"I can see your doubt as clear as the sun. That ship has no class and I made sure there were no others like it. It took ten years to construct and is outfitted with thirty plasma powered cannons on each side that could tear through those Empire ships like they were made of paper. Those turrets are able tear through their fighters easily. It's hangar can hold up to two hundred fighters and one hundred heavy troop transports. The transports can carry close to three hundred troops so it is, in every sense of the words, a one ship invasion."

Shaak Ti was speechless at the description. Aayla's jaw was on the ground, and Bly was going to overload any second.

"How was something like that made without the Republis or the Jedi knowing about it?" Shaak Ti asked, still in a stupor.

"Oh I know some people and let's just leave it at that." Naruto said as he waved off the queston.

Naruto chuckled at their expressions. He got up from his chair, as they decended into one of the village's training grounds, and used a finger to shut Aayla's mouth. She flushed up a bit because of the action and his next words didn't help.

"Careful, you might catch flies if you leave that open." It was hard to tell if she was blushing from anger or embarrisment. She tried to stammer off a reply but he was already out of the room. Bly was snickering while Shaak Ti smiled ever so slightly and Maris offered a sympatheic smile.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Training Ground, inside Konoha**

As they landed they all saw the giant walls of the village. The towering gates of Konohagakure no sato could be seen quite clearly from the opening forest path towards the large, grand, wooden gates that presented themselves towards any who took the traditional pathway towards Konoha. Far higher than any building in the village, from the ground, it would be nigh impossible to see the village without the gates being open. Incredibly thick and exceptionally strong, possibly created by the powerful Wood Release that seemed to have been used to construct most of the entire village, this wall serves as a perfect defense against most elemental natures.

The village itself was backed against a mountain overlooking Konohagakure and by the northern exits is the monument to the past Hokages of Konohagakure. There were five faces in total. The city was colored vibrantly and held a very naturalistic feel to things.

As the group of three Jedi, a clone, and twenty two younglings walked through the village they were surprised by its simplicity.

No excess of technology.

No polution or crime. Well there wouldn't be any due to the strong lack of people.

It seemed like it was too good to be true.

That was the moment when a giant Ox Octopus hybrid with eight tails slammed into the ground outside the village. The Jedi ignited their light sabers and were about to defend the younglings when they saw something none of them ever thought they would see.

Naruto was giving a fist bump to the creature. What freaked them out was when the creature started to speak.

**"Naruto, it has been many years since you have returned. Can I assume that this isn't a social visit?"** Naruto chuckled and withdrew his fist.

"You'd be right in that assumption Gyuuki(1). I have come to offer sanctum to those in need who have survived a merciless purge. Can you alert the others of their presence? I'd rather not have an incident, especially with Shukaku." The eight tails nodded his agreement and looked at the others.

He smiled before speaking to them. **"Hello, I welcome you all to our world. Though I would avoid leaving the village. Shukaku is known for his insane nature and with some new visitors, well he does tend to go overboard."**

Shaak Ti was still in shock and the only thing she could do was nod her head with a slightly open mouth. Much like everyone else. Bly started walk off muttering about crazy ass monsters and a crazy ass ancient old man. He started to look into some of the shops near by.

Naruto walked back to them as the Hachibi went off to alert the other tailed beasts.

"Okay Master Ti would you mind getting the children settled in? Any house or apartment would do. They're all suitable. Oh, and don't go near the Forest of Death. There are things in there that would give you nightmares. If you survived that is. Aayla come on, we have to go." Aayla was confused about what he was talking about.

"Wait, why?" Naruto adopted an eye smile and spoke in a slightly teasing tone. He continued his way towards the _**Forward onto Dawn**_.

"Oh, so you don't want to go reunite with your former masters? Okay then, that saves me the trip." Aayla quickly made her way to catch up to Naruto, who was already half way back to the _**Forward onto Dawn**_.

"No, no, I just forgot is all. We can still go." Naruto smiled beneath his mask at her happiness. She just seemed to radiate with warmth now that they were going to pick them up.

"Okay, the trip itself is going to be roughly the same distance. So I'd give us a two and a half weeks journey at most. We'll be picking up Master Plo Koon on the way back and hitting up another safe haven to check for more survivors. But, as promised, we'll head towards Quinlan Vos, Tholme, and Tra'saa first. Bly, Master Ti, I'll leave behind a shadow clone to show you around and the likes. We'll be back soon enough, and hopefully with more guests."

Bly and Shaak Ti nodded and were about to leave when Naruto sent back his shadow clone who gave a transmitter to Shaak Ti.

"What is this for?" She asked, assuming that was for them to keep in touch with Naruto and Aayla.

"The boss's spies managed to get master Yoda to have a conference with you over a secure channel. He'll call within the week." She nodded gratefully and they walked off to explore the village.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Forward Onto Dawn, Hyper Space**

Naruto had set the coordinates for Tatooine in the hyper drive. He hadn't delt that much with the Hutts. He had, of course, payed them to construct the Reach. It cost a second fortune for them to be able to part with the blue prints for the ship.

But hey, he had money. More than he knew what to do with.

Aayla was checking on the equipment and he had time to relax and mull over the recent events that had taken place in his long life. It was going to be slightly awkward with only them around. Things were so much easier with the others around. As much as he hated to admit it.

Every time he thought of Aayla he was conflicted. Sure, the bastard fox with had held valuable information from him. But to be honest he had never felt this way before.

Yes he had flings and one night stands. Hey, no guy can go that long without some form of lovin'. Not that they ever ment anything.

For now he just had to get things sorted. Why were women so troublesome?

He chuckled. Now he was sounding like Shikamaru when he was married to Temari.

Aayla called to him from the cargo hold. "Hey Naruto, do you care to make a bet?" This peaked his intrest. He had his impeckable streak of luck, so he wanted to know what she was betting for.

"Depends, what are we betting for?" She walked back in the room with a huge smirk on her face.

"A spare. If I win, you take and keep your mask off from here on out."

"And if I win?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Aayla's smirk threatened split her face.

"Then I'll let you take me out to dinner." She had decided to see if he had similar feelings for her as she did for him. Aayla got kind of nervous when he got up and walked to the door. He stopped right in front of the door and turned to face her. She saw an evil glint in his eye.

"You coming? I'll make this fair and I won't use my Sharingan."

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**(1) Is the Hachibi's name from the manga.**

**Hey hoped ya enjoyed it. Next chapter the Sith come into play. Sorry for no fights but I promise those are next time.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya this is Razor.**


	5. A Daring Spar, and Uh Oh

**Hope is still Alive**

**Hey guys. Thanks to all those who did review, it showed me that some of us still need english class, ;P just messin'. Review please the feed back helps more than you think.**

**Ch5: A Daring Spar and, Uh Oh**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Last Time**

"The boss's spies managed to get master Yoda to have a conference with you over a secure channel. He'll call within the week." She nodded gratefully and they walked off to explore the village.

Aayla called to him from the cargo hold. "Hey Naruto, do you care to make a bet?" This peaked his intrest. He had his impeckable streak of luck, so he wanted to know what she was betting for.

"Depends, what are we betting for?" She walked back in the room with a huge smirk on her face.

"A spar. If I win, you take and keep your mask off from here on out."

"And if I win?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Aayla's smirk threatened split her face.

"Then I'll let you take me out to dinner." She had decided to see if he had similar feelings for her as she did for him. Aayla got kind of nervous when he got up and walked to the door. He stopped right in front of the door and turned to face her. She saw an evil glint in his eye.

"You coming? I'll make this fair and I won't use my Sharingan."

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**_Forward onto Dawn_, Empty Room**

Naruto stood across from Aayla a few feet from her. He opted to pull out his copy of Icha Icha and read as he waited for her to warm up. Now, you may be wondering why Naruto was not limbering up for the coming match. The answer to that is actually very simple.

He didn't need to.

Naruto constantly took missions and participated in wars over his prolonged existance. The constant fighting always kept his skills in peak form and condition. He was never unprepared for a fight and was never caught off guard. So he could wait and casually read his second favorite book.

"Alright whenever you're ready." Aayla said as she fell into a stance while igniting her own lightsaber. Naruto's book disappeared in a poof of smoke and a pair of jagged edged katana took the book's place. As he moved into his own kenjutsu stance lightning danced in between the twin blades.

But before she could ask what they were Naruto sprung into action.

Naruto did a flying helicopter kick, to which Aayla promptly rolled out of the way, landing with ease as he then tossed the katana into the air, performing several backflips before catching them and landing, continuing the motion into a rapid series of hand-over-shoulder spins, the twin blades whirring and humming through the air in a wonderfully displayed show of swordsmenship.

"Take it up a notch?" Naruto asked, and she nodded, using the Force to try and shove the blond back. Leaping high into the air, he spun around before firing back lightning strikes, using Lightning Chakra to try and knock her blades out of her hands. Frowning, Aayla barely shrugged off the attack and thrust both fists up, catching Naruto with a huge Force thrust and catapulting him towards the ceiling. To Aayla's shock, he landed on the ceiling...and stuck there.

Naruto smirked as he held his blades in a loose fashion. "These Swords are known as the Kiba Blades. The user of the blades is able to channel their chakra into them and create Lightning based attacks. So good luck." Aayla nodded then developed a twitch above her eye.

"Really, that's interesting. So... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING ON THE CEILING!" She shouted at the question with a frustrated look on her face. Things just couldn't ever be easy for her could they?

Naruto just chuckled before dropping to the floor in a graceful landing. "When I channel chakra to my feet I can use it to stick to walls, ceilings, hell I can even walk on water. But that's for another time. Lets continue shall we?"

Aayla performed the same Force leap, landing in front of Naruto and continued their duel, sparks and jolts of lightning flying as their blades clashed viciously. Performing a backflip, Naruto flung his swords at Aayla, using them as a distraction to get in closer.

While her eyes and concentration were focused on the sharp, jagged, sparky blades Naruto used his speed attained from years of practice and battle to position himself to catch them.

When Aayla deflected the electric swords of death it was all over. Naruto grabbed one of them while the other went into the wall up to the hilt. Aayla turned to face him again only to feel his blade against her throat. Naruto smirked at the crestfallen look her face had adopted. As he moved one of the Kiba blades away from her and went to collect the other, his free hand pulled down his mask.

Aayla was confused by the action. "But I lost. You don't have to keep your mask off." He only gave her a knowing smile before sealing away his swords and walked over to her.

"You're right I don't have to do anything. But I want to do this. Besides, it's weird to wear a mask on a date. How's a small dinner at resturant on Serenno before we pick up Master Plo Koon?"

Aayla smiled a little brighter at the considerate things Naruto said and did. "That'd be nice. I'd like to." Naruto's smile widened ever so slightly and he left to check on the controls among other things.

When he left the room Aayla let out a content sigh and decided to do some training.

While the end of the fight was rather rewarding, she came to the realisation that she needed to get stronger if she wanted to live.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

_**The Reverence**_

There were only a handful of people who knew the truth, that he had orchestrated so much in order to gain his dream, a dream which all Sith had had before him. The dream of conquering the galaxy and bringing it under the rule of the Sith. He had just taken a more roundabout approach than his predecessors, an approach which had been in planning for almost a millennium. He already had the majority of the senate under his thumb, either through bribes, blackmailing or even eliminating those he had no control over and replacing them with susceptible puppets that he could easily control.

As Darth Sidious he had rallied the equally corrupt Separatists. He removed potential enemies who could hinder his plan, replacing the heads of the major corporations who backed the Confederacy with their private armies with weak minded and easily manipulated puppets. The Trade Federation, the Techno Union, the Banking clans, unhappy planetary governments, independence movements, far-right radicals, all were chess pieces in his game.

And when their usefulness had run its course he made sure they were eliminated swiftly and without evidence. When he knew that he could create his orders millennia long dream of a galactic empire he manipulated the Jedi into acting against him, using him and his weaknesses as the catalyst to begin it all. When the Jedi were eliminated and vilified as traitors he turned his sights on the Separatists, removing them.

The Jedi fools never knew what hit them.

The majority weren't even aware of the High Councils move against Sidious. By the time they knew what had happened the Clones were already there, killing indiscriminately. Across the galaxy clones gunned down their Jedi commanders and generals. Years of fighting alongside them, eating, laughing and sparring with them had done nothing more than made the clones want to end their lives as quickly and with as little pain as possible.

Most probably never saw it coming.

They were on one of the newly commissioned Imperial-Class Star Destroyers. It was half a kilometer longer than its Venator-Class counterpart and carried almost three times the firepower. In time, Imperial-Class Star Destroyers like the the one they were on now would completely overtake their Venator-Class cousins as the mainstay of the newly-reformed Imperial Starfleet.

The _Reverence_ was also Lord Vader's flagship. Almost all of her crew was handpicked by him, from the actual crew to the marines and stormtroopers, and they all knew the price of failure. Of all the men and women serving on board, whether enlisted personnel or commissioned officers, there were only a handful that Vader had not chosen personally.

Vader was broken out of his thoughts when his new clone commander walked into the room with a report.

He still felt angry when he heard his old friend Rex was reported missing when Order 66 went out. Just one of the many things he's been angry about lately.

"Speak." He ordered in his raspy voice.

"U-u-uh, Well sir. T-t-t-there seems to be a little problem." He managed to force out in the man's intimidating presence.

"And what may that be?" Vader spoke coldly, he was growing tired of this fool's stupidity. It was times like this that he wished Rex was still with them.

"W-well s-sir, we managed to clean up the footage of Ashoka Tano's attempted execution. Y-you may want t-to see this sir."

Vader said nothing as the other clones set up the moniter. He wondered what it was that was so important that they decided to waste his time with it. As the image came into focus and the footage started to play he wondered if he would have to hunt down his old padawon because she was the cause of Rex's untimely demise. And then the video started to play.

If one could see his face they who see Vader's jaw dropping.

Now some may be wondering why he would be doing something so un-Sith like.

Well it was because Rex was helping his old padawon escape death as he killed several clones in doing so.

This was going to ruin his whole day.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Well hoped ya'll liked it. It was kinda short but I didn't want to fly through one event after another.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya this is Razor.**


End file.
